1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for rewriting an image by applying a voltage multiple times.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2009-251615 describes an electrophoretic type display device using microcapsules. The display device is an active matrix type, and is provided with drive circuits, each of which drives microcapsules at each of the intersections between a plurality of row electrodes extending in a row direction and a plurality of column electrodes extending in a column direction. White particles and black particles that are charged with mutually opposite polarities are contained in each of the microcapsules. Upon application of a voltage to the row electrode and the column electrode, a potential difference is generated between an electrode provided on the drive circuit and a counter electrode disposed opposite to the electrode through the microcapsules. As a result, white particles and black particles within the microcapsules migrate by the effect of electric fields generated by the potential difference, whereby the distribution of white particles and black particles changes and an image is displayed accordingly.
The electrophoretic type display device may use a drive method for rewriting an image in which pixels required to be rewritten are extracted, and voltage is applied only to pixel electrodes corresponding to the extracted pixels. This drive method achieves high-speed image rewriting, but may result in image blurring at pixels that are not rewritten, due to leakage of electric current from the pixel electrodes of the pixels that are rewritten to the pixel electrodes of the pixels that are not rewritten. Such blurring may be cancelled out by refreshing the pixels, but deterioration of the pixels may progress because of the imbalance caused in the polarities of voltages that have been impressed.